Will you stay by me
by Heatdrops
Summary: Eve is begining to worry because corrupt nasods want to destroy the core. Can Chung defeat the armee of nasods or will something else happen find it out


Eve: Code Empress(16)

Chung: Iron Paladin(17)

This is my first Fanfiktion I hope you like it -

Eves Pov:

As we fought in Hamel i noticed that Oberon and Ophelia have reached their limit. And i have no material to build another servant. I need someone who can protect me because i heard that some of the corrupt nasods are still allive and want to destroy the core. What should i do.  
In that moment somebody came into eves room and tore her out of her thougts. It was Chung who came into her room.

''What do you want Chung?'' eve asked him.

''I only wanted to check if you need something'' Chung responded.

''I need anything thank you'' Eve said with an monotone voice.

As Chung left her room Eve began to worry again ,Who should protect me wait a minute Chung is a Guardian maybe he can protect me. I ran out of my room to speak with Chung i taped him on the shoulder and he turned around to see me as i stared into his sky blue eyes i forget what i wanted to ask him.

''Eve something wrong?'' Chung asked he looked worriedly at me.

I shaked my head and said:''No i wanted to ask you something''.

''So what do you want to ask me?'' Chung said.

''Oh can you come with me to Altera i heard that some of the corrupt nasods are still allive and want to destroy the core Oberon and Ophelia are not strong enough to defeat an armee of corrupt nasods. I thougt maybe you can defeat them for me?''Eve asked.

''Sure if it's for Eve i'll do everything'' Chung said.

''We are leaving in thirty minutes prepare yourself'' Eve said as she walked into her room.

'Why is my face felling so hot and my heart throbs when i am talking with Chung my database is telling me that this emotion is called love since when a Nasod can feel love this is weird but i think that Chung doesn't reciprocate my feelings for him. I am the Queen of Nasods and he is the crowned prince of Hamel i am a Nasod but why am i longing for his love i thougt i have no emotions but now i have a crush on Chung my emotions are unstable i hope i will not lose control over my emotions that will be very bad if i do something and Chung will be scare off me '.

Chungs Pov:

As Eve went into her room i also went into my room to pack up my things for the trip to Altera. I took some clothes to change and wear my freiturnier and grabbed my destroyer.' Why is Eve behaving so strange when she talks to me. Maybe she is angry or she is just not in a good mod because of the corrupt Nasods i can think about this things later i must prepare myself as i looked at my clock and saw that thirty minutes are over i walked out of my room and saw Eve coming out of her room.

''Are you ready?''

''Yes i am ready and where is the airship that brings us to altera?''.

''Oh it is at the airport one kilometre from this house''.

''Okay let's go'' Chung said as eve looked in his sky blue eyes again they are so deep and beutiful.''Hello earth to Eve''.

''Oh ok let's go'' eve said as we headed outside after eight hundred metres her legs was hurting and she gasped in pain.

'' Eve something wrong'' I looked worriedly in her golden eyes.

''Yes my legs are hurting i don't think that i can reach the airport when my legs are hurting''.

''When you can't walk anymore i will carry you''.

''You will wh-'' Eve couldn't say anything because Chung picked her up bridal style already eve blushed really badly and hugged Chung tightly in fear he will let her fall.

''Don't be afraid i won't let you fall'' Chung said with a smile on his face. Eve blushed really badly before she get an warning from her system. ERORR... LOST CONTROL OVER EMOTIONS... ERORR.

Eve's Pov:

'I lost the control over my feelings this is bad what when i do something that Chung will be scare off me'.'' Chung...'' wait i did not mean to mention his name.

''What's wrong Eve'' Chung said as we stared into each others eyes. I felt myself leaning in closer '' Eve what are y-'' Chung couldn't say a word because Eve sealed his lips with hers and hugged him' oh no chung would think that i am strange but i can't control myself', Chung tried to pull away but Eve kept their lips locked. After twenty seconds Chung hugged Eve back and returned the kiss. Eve was suprised of Chung's sudden action.  
'Does this mean he like me yes he likes me if he doesn't why would he return the kiss. Even if my system forced me to kiss him i feelt warm and like the time froze around us i don't want to end this but both of us need air and we parted'. As we looked into each others eyes both of us blushed badly. Both of us stayed silent for 5 minutes but it felt like 5 hours. As i wanted to say something we saw the airship.

As we walked inside the airship Chung placed me on one seat and sat down beside me.''Does your leg still hurt''

''No it's okay now thank you for carrying me'' 'i want to be in his arms again i want to hug him and kiss him on the lips even if i am a nasod i want to be by Chung every second of my live now i am sure i am in love with Chung. When i layed my hand on his. He looked at his hand and blushed really badly what made me giggle a bit. As i looked out of the window i gasped in horror the corrupt nasods are charging at the core as i cleared my mind and we ran out of the airship as it arives'.  
''Chung can you really handle all of them alone i don't want you to get hurt''.

''Don't worry i will defeat them you should go to the core''.

''Okay don't push yourself to hard if you need help i will assist you''.

''Okay when i need you i will call you''.Chung said as he was running towards the armee of corrupt nasods.' Chung please don't get hurt i love you. you are the first and only person who i cared for please come safe back. As i finished the nasods that are attacking the core already Chung reached the armee of Nasods i heard many of chungs skills Country Slayer and Caladgbolgs pain i could feel and hear the quakes and howls in the entire core. After 10 minutes Chung defeatet all of the Nasods and came into the core on his armor was some scratches as he stand in front of me and bowed down i blushed really badly at that moment.  
''C-Chung what are you doing''.

''I am bowing down to the Queen of Nasods of course. Eve do you know what it means to be a Guardian?''.

''My database is telling me that Guardians are protecting those that are important to them.''

''That's why i want to stay with you in Altera to protect you.'' 'Chung want to stay by me i must say it to him now maybe i will never get a chance to confess it to him.'

''Chung i must confess something to you.''Eve said quietly.

''What do you want to tell me my Queen.''Eves blush grew darker.

''C-Chung ... i-i ... L-Love you i want to stay by you forever.'' 'Now i confessed it to him what will he do now maybe he don't want a relationship with me. Many other Girls love him so why would he choose me instead of them'. Chung stand up and whispers into eve's ears''Eve i Love you too i want to stay by you forever'' Chung said as he leaned in and our lips met:. Chung nibbled on my lower lip asking for entrance i happily creating an opening as our lips danced with each other. Lines of Saliva could be traced as Chung embraced me. I returned the kiss and hugged him back. 'This time it feels better as before it feels amazing like sparks that are giving me warmth in my entire body', After two minutes we broke apart and panted heavily.

''Chung will you stay by me and become the king of Altera?''.

''I will if you will become the new Queen of Hamel''.

''Yes i will'' Eve said as the lips of the new couple met again.

Fin

This is my first fanfiktion i hope it wasn't bad.

Chung:Yay i'm a iron paladin

Eve:and i am a code empress

me:yes because iron paldin x code empress is my favourite couple


End file.
